geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Efetis Belis
Efetis Belis is a 2.0 Hard Demon created by Pennutoh. The level is notably known for its effects. Gameplay The level starts as a hard cube section which mostly requires precise timings, then followed by a difficult ball segment. The player is then teleported to the next game mode which is a moderately hard wave segment. The player's wave will suddenly turn into a brief mini wave mode. Then, the next segment is a ship mode, there is a jump ring that required to be clicked in the ship portal, then an abundance of the word: 'Saas' will appear. The next segment is a UFO segment, which only consists of clicking a few jump rings. Then, followed by a brief dual mini wave. Then, the next segment is a very hard mixed dual of ball and wave mode as crucial timings are required then later followed by a mini and normal size dual wave mode. There is a brief cube section before the next part as the words: 'Get Ready!' will appear. The next part is another brief dual mini wave followed by a dual ship mode then, a hard mixed dual of ship and ball followed by a brief dual ship. Then, the next dual segment is a wave segment. There is somehow a person in a rocket that will suddenly appear followed by a text reading "This isn't science rocket, b*tch!" Then, the next game mode is a very brief dual cube mode, followed by a hard mixed dual of cube and UFO. A fast normal ball mode will appear next. This part only consists of clicking a few jump rings, the player will greet a normal and slow speed portal. Then followed, by a triple speed wave mode which is very hard due to the timings and tight spaces. Then, the wave mode is followed by a brief cube mode, there is a green jump ring in the portal that required to be clicked, then the next segment is a UFO mode only consisting of clicking several jump rings too. Then, the UFO is followed by another brief cube, then a very difficult ship sequence as several gravity changes are introduced in this part. The next part is a fairly easy cube section. Then, the background will change into a monochromatic styled background, as followed by the next brief dual wave mode, then a difficult ship sequence. The next segment is a hard UFO mode with mostly precise timings, followed by a brief mini dual cube mode, this time. The segment is a mini ball mode. The last part is a fairly difficult ship sequence where the speed keeps progressively changes until the end of the level. After that, the words: " Penuun @'')/ " and "GG" will appear and the level ends. User Coins * The first user coin is located at 33%, in the 2nd cube mode before teleporting to the next segment. It must be carefully obtained as there are spikes underneath the coin. * The second user coin is located at 70%, at the 4th ship sequence. The player must go below a gravity portal on the top of the upper ones, obtaining the 2nd coin. * The third user coin is located at 95% at the final ship sequence, under the normal route. The player must carefully obtain the coin because of the very tight route. Trivia * This, Laser Box, Cosmonaut 21, and PainStep are the only demon levels of Pennutoh that has user coins. * This, and Cosmonaut 21 are his only demon levels with a mixed dual sequence. * 'Efetis Belis' is a mispronunciation of 'Begli Effetti' which means 'Good Effects'. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels